


theJOLLYROGER

by Oxyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Harry is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, The Deathly Hallows, but Tom still loves him
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: pirate!auHarry wychowuje się z ciotką i wujem, pomagając w ich gospodzie. Rodzice zostawili go z dziwną mapą, dlatego marzeniem chłopaka jest, by wypłynąć w morze i odszukać zaginionych rodziców. Plany komplikuje pojawienie się Lorda Voldemorta — postrachu siedmiu mórz, który wie, czym tak naprawdę jest Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. I.

Harry próbuje uspokoić swój głośny oddech i szalejące niczym stado pędzących koni serce. Wie, że każdy jeden dźwięk, niewłaściwie postawiona stopa mogą go zdradzić.

Księżyc wisi wysoko na gwiaździstym niebie, rozświetlając mały port miasteczka Plockton i ukazując statek, na który właśnie skrada się Harry, w całej okazałości. Dziób z przerażającą rzeźbą węża szeroko rozwierającego paszczę, wysokie maszty z czarnymi żaglami, lśniące zielenią drewno burty i powiewającą na lekkim, nocnym wietrze banderę Jolly Roger — przerażająca czaszka z dwoma skrzyżowanymi piszczelami u dołu.

Harry wspina się po śliskiej drabince sznurowej najciszej jak potrafi, korzystając z okazji, że załoga Nagini — okrętu straszliwego Lorda Voldemorta — upija się w pobliskiej tawernie, wydając ukradzione złoto.

Zagadką jest, dlaczego przybili do portu w Plockton — małego miasteczka na północy Szkocji. Wody otaczające miejscowość były zdradliwe, mało kto po nich żeglował, dlatego też mieszkańcy łowili jedynie przy brzegu, a żyli z handlu z miejscowościami na lądzie, nie kwapiąc się na długie żeglugi, gdyż groziło to zatopieniem całego statku przy sztormie. W Plockton nie ma nic, absolutnie nic, co mogłoby interesować piratów.

— Piraci. 

Harry waży to słowo na własnym języku, sprawdzając jak ono brzmi wypowiadane na pirackim statku. Od zawsze marzył, by nim zostać i odnaleźć rodziców, dlatego gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, postanowił się zakraść i wypłynąć z Plockton — uciec od nieznośnego wujostwa i zacząć żyć przygodami. 

Nowe życie było niesamowicie kuszące, dlatego Harry całkowicie ignoruje potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo i podciąga się na pokład okrętu. Ostrożnie stawia kroki na wypolerowanym drewnie, rozglądając się po okręcie. Jedynym źródłem światła jest delikatny blask księżyca i pojedyncza lampa naftowa zwisająca z jednego z masztów. 

Stwierdzając, że najlepszym miejscem, by się schować będzie ładownia, Harry kieruje tam swoje ostrożne kroki, nie ma pewności, czy któryś z piratów nie został na czatach. Podsłuchał jednak, że sam kapitan zajmował się czymś związanym z Insygniami Śmierci, co w sumie było zabawne, bo każdy wiedział, że to tylko bajka, legenda. Zresztą co takie magiczne artefakty miałyby robić w Plockton?

Gdy już wyciąga rękę, by sięgnąć drzwi, na jego nadgarstku zaciskają się bardzo długie i bardzo blade palce.

_Chociaż pewnie to wina księżyca_, myśli Harry.

— Złodziej? Odważnie sobie poczynasz. — Głos wysokiego mężczyzny jest głęboki i niski. Harry próbuje wyrwać rękę z silnego uścisku, ale bezskutecznie — palce pirata są jak z żelaza.

— Żaden złodziej! — usprawiedliwia się Harry, nadal podejmując bezowocne próby uwolnienia się. — Ja tylko...

— Ty tylko...? — Mężczyzna przyszpila Harry'ego do ściany, ramieniem przyciskając szyją chłopaka. Podnosi lampę, by oświetlić mu twarz, a Harry mruży oczy przed rażącym światłem.

— Och — mówi, teraz sprawiając wrażenie nie zirytowanego, ale wręcz zadowolonego. — Znalazłem cię — mówi, śledząc opuszką palca bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego.

Harry wreszcie otwiera oczy, by spojrzeć w te należące do mężczyzny — krwawe z pionowymi źrenicami. 

— Voldemort — mówi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Ma przed sobą najbardziej krwiożerczego pirata, jakiego świat widział. Ten człowiek obcinał języki za niepochlebne opinie, rozciągał na kole za obelgi... Co zrobi z nim? Z intruzem, który włamał się na jego ukochany statek?

— We własnej osobie. — Lord Voldemort śmieje się głośno, jakby zachwycony tym spotkaniem. 

— Ja nie chciałem nic ukraść. Przysięgam!

— Spokojnie, nie zabiję cię.

— Nie? — pyta Harry cienkim głosem.

— Zmykaj stąd, zanim wezmę cię ze sobą.

— Ale ja właśnie chcę... — Harry przerywa, bojąc się tego, gdzie mogą zaprowadzić go takie słowa. 

— Nie martw się, wrócę po ciebie — mówi i robi krok do tyłu. Po czym chwyta chłopaka za kołnierz koszuli i wyrzuca za burtę. 

Harry z głośnym pluskiem wpada do wody. Gdy się wynurza po krótkiej szamotaninie pod wodą, by wypłynąć na powierzchnię, czuje na sobie spojrzenie krwawych oczu, jak wypala dziurę w jego plecach.

— Wrócę! — solennie obiecuje jeszcze Voldemort, gdy Harry wczołguje się na brzeg. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry czuje, że kapitan Nagini mówi prawdę, a waga tych słów sprawia, że przeszywają go dreszcze. Tylko Harry nie potrafi jeszcze zdecydować, czy to ze strachu, czy wręcz przeciwnie — z ekscytacji. 

***miesiąc później***

Początek jesieni wita małe miasteczko na skraju Szkocji ciepłymi promieniami słońca. Plockton to urokliwa miejscowość przy brzegu zatoki Loch Carron, często zdradzieckiej i wyrażającej gniew Posejdona częstymi sztormami. Jednak ta cecha ma swoją zaletę — spokój. Nikt nie przypływa, nikt nie odpływa. 

Harry nienawidzi tej cechy z całego serca, a parszywego Plockton jeszcze bardziej. Ta mieścina jest symbolem jego niewoli.

— Chłopcze! — rozlega się ostry głos ciotki Petunii. — Nie obijaj się! Zanieś te kufle i wracaj! Zlew pełen garów czeka od godziny! — dodaje z warknięciem. Harry przewraca wymownie oczami, ale posłusznie chwyta metalowe kufle wypełnione pieniącym się trunkiem i zanosi je do stolika pod ścianą, gdzie w cieniu dwóch jegomościów rozmawia ściszonymi głosami.

Nawet mu nie dziękują, gdy stawia ich zmówienie. Harry prycha i odwraca się, by sprzątnąć z sąsiedniego stolika. Stawia puste miski i kubki najwolniej jak potrafi i przysłuchuje się rozmowie.

— Skurczybyk się pieni — mówi jeden chrapliwie. Jego czarną brodę przecinają srebrne kosmyki i czerwone koraliki. — Mówię ci John, to nie wróży nic dobrego — dodaje i wypija duszkiem połowę kufra, a piana osiada na sumiastych wąsach.

— No ba! Będzie jatka jak nic. — Jego kompan unosi kufel w samotnym toaście i upija łyk. Wydaje się być starszy, ale może to wpływ siwej jak księżyc brody. — Voldemort nie przeboleje, że Dumbledore znalazł diadem. Wyrwie go z jego trupich rąk, mówię ci!

— Oho! Nie lekceważ starego Albusa, korsarzy na tych wodach najdłużej w końcu. Nie da się zabić! Diadem należy się jemu.

— Powiadają jednak — ten z siwą brodą ścisza głos — że Sam-Wiesz-Kto ma oka na czymś innym.

— Nie gadaj...

— No...

— Przecież to bzdurna legenda! Bujda dla dzieci! 

Harry marszczy brwi. Unosi tacę po brzegi wypełnioną brudnymi naczyniami i zerka w stronę lady, gdzie ciotka Petunia liczy pieniądze. Rozmowa dwóch pijaków przypomina mu jego spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem. Harry ma w pamięci te czerwone oczy mrożące krew w żyłach i te dziwne słowa. 

— Co się gapisz?! — warczy ten z czerwonymi koralikami. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Nic — mruczy pod nosem.

— Przynieś jeszcze dwa! — krzyczy drugi, unosząc kufel.

— A macie czym zapłacić? — Harry unosi brew, patrząc po ich żebraczych ubraniach i słomianych kapeluszach.

— Spokojna twoja głowa! Śmigaj po to piwo! 

— Już, już. — Harry spokojnym tempem odchodzi, po drodze zabiera jeszcze puste kufle. Jeszcze nie ma wieczoru, a niektórzy już są napici i zaczynają sprawiać problemy. Na przykład jakiś facet w granatowej kamizelce dobiera się pod spódnicę kobiety spitej tak, że nie rozróżnia męża od obcego zupełnie człowieka. Nie trzeba długo czekać, by jej mąż przydzwonił tamtemu w zęby. 

Pierwsza bójka odhaczona. Harry widzi kątem oka jak wuj Vernon podchodzi do awanturników cały czerwony na twarzy. 

— Dwa piwa — mówi Harry. Odstawia naczynia z boku, bo w zlewie nie ma miejsca. Podnosi ciężkie wiadro i wlewa wody, patrząc jak resztki jedzenia odczepiają się i pływają w obrzydliwej miksturze.

— Baryłka pusta, przynieś nową z piwnicy. — Kobieta nawet na niego nie spogląda.

— Przecież nie uniosę... — Harry desperacko rozgląda się za Dudleyem, ale ten nierób pewnie jak zwykle zaczepia z kolegami kobiety na targu rybnym. 

— Bez wymówek! I trzeba zamieść podwórze jeszcze! — krzyczy za nim.

— Sama sobie je zamieć — warczy pod nosem Harry i ze złości kopie nogę od stolika. 

— Hej! — Z krzesła podnosi się otyły mężczyzna w białej koszuli poplamionej piwem. Harry przełyka ślinę i z paniką spogląda na wzrost olbrzyma. W wątłym świetle świec widzi zmarszczone gniewnie brwi i to wystarcza, by szybko przekalkulował swoje szanse. Z przekleństwem na ustach obraca się i ucieka na podwórze. 

Rozgląda się, ale nikt go na szczęście nie goni. Z westchnieniem siada na najniższym schodku i spogląda na pochmurne niebo. Otacza go szarość i smród miasteczka przesiąkniętego wonią zgniłych ryb. Harry podnosi się i zaczyna zamiatać. Nie chce wracać do środka, bo wie, że powrót najpewniej skończy się nowymi siniakami. Dlatego zaczyna zamiatać śmieci i liście, pogwizdując prostą melodię. 

— POTTER!

Harry podskakuje na donośny głos wuja, a miotła wypada mu z rąk. Chłopak odwraca się w stronę rozgniewanego mężczyzny, który marszczy brwi.

— Tak? — pyta cicho i schyla się po miotłę. Zaciska palce mocno na trzonku i wyczekuje nadchodzącej reprymendy. Zamiast tego zostaje zdzielony ręką po głowie. Kuli się i cofa o krok.

— Co to miało być?! — grzmi. — Petunia cię po piwo wysłała! A ty się obijasz! Nie dość, że cię utrzymujemy, nierobie, to ty jeszcze okazujesz taką niewdzięczność!

— Pracuję więcej od ciebie i Dudleya razem wziętych! — Harry szybko żałuje odważnych słów, gdy na twarz wuja Vernona wpełzają wręcz purpurowe plamy.

— I śmiesz jeszcze... — warczy i chwyta jasną koszulę Harry'ego przepasaną czerwoną szarfą. Przybliża ich twarze i charczy: — Żadnej kolacji. A teraz marsz do piwnicy! ALE TO JUŻ! — dodaje, widząc, że Harry się nie rusza.

Chłopak rzuca wujowi gniewne spojrzenie i otrzepuje czarne spodnie. 

— Wiesz co? Dość cię mam! I tego gówno wartego życia! — warczy i wybiega. Od razu skręca w prawo, opuszczając wąskie, kręte uliczki, by wyjść na główny deptak tuż przy morzu. 

Krew nadal buzuje w uszach, gdy szybkim marszem przemierza ulice. Gdy dochodzi do portu, siada na murku i podpiera się łokciami. Spogląda na ciemniejsze niebo i na szybko płynące chmury; wzmaga się wiatr. 

Co on teraz zrobi? Gdzie się podzieje? Przecież nie ma żadnych przyjaciół czy znajomych, nikt nie przyjmie rozwydrzonego gówniarza od Dursleyów. Rozżalony spogląda na szalejące fale. Morze to jego marzenie. Uosobienie wymarzonej wolności.

Wiatr wzmaga się, targa włosami chłopca i materiałem luźnej koszuli. Robi się chłodniej, a samo morze zaczyna śpiewać szumiącą pieść. Harry odchyla głowę i czuje pierwsze krople deszczu na twarzy. Nie pamięta rodziców, ale tęskni za nimi okropnie. Jedyne, co po sobie zostawili to list z dziwnymi wskazówkami, ale żeby dostać się na miejsce oznaczone iksem na mapie, Harry musiałby wypłynąć w morze. A kto chciałby przygarnąć tak wątłego chłopca jak on, w dodatku z tak osobliwą przypadłością, która daje o sobie znać w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach?

Harry wzdryga się; zrobiło się naprawdę zimno. Chłopak podnosi się i spogląda w stronę horyzontu. Przed nim majaczy zarys okrętu. A Harry bardzo dobrze zna ten piracki statek.

Przed sobą ma Nagini.


	2. II.

Wiatr wzmaga się, szarpie włosy Harry'ego, rozrzucając czarne kosmyki na wszystkie strony. Statek kołysze się na wzburzonych falach, słona woda uderza o burty, a krople spływają po ciemnym drewnie. Dziób oplata potężna figura węża — długie kły i przerażające oczy potrafią wzbudzić dreszcze nawet w najodważniejszym śmiałku. Czarne żagle Nagini powoli są zwijane przej uwijającą się na pokładzie załogę statku, gdy piraci dobijają do brzegu. 

Harry nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od tego widoku. Chłonie każdy detal, chcąc wyryć obraz potężnego statku w pamięci na zawsze. O burtę opiera się wysoki mężczyzna w kapeluszu, a Harry zna ten drapieżny uśmiech, pamięta jak świecił się w świetle lampy naftowej. 

Lord Voldemort wrócił. Wrócił do niego, do Harry'ego. A dokładniej to wrócił _po niego_.

Chłopak przełyka ślinę, nagle czując niepewność, która jak pajęcze odnóża wspina się po ciele i oplata zdradziecką pajęczyną wątpliwości. Choćby chciał zawrócić i uciec, to nie może — jego nogi są jak wmurowane, Harry'emu pozostaje obserwowanie jak pojedyncza szalupa zostaje opuszczona z pokładu Nagini, a grupa pięciu piratów powoli dopływa do brzegu. 

Gdy mała łódeczka dobija brzegu, a obskurni piraci stawiają pierwsze kroki na lądzie, serce Harry'ego zamiera. Odwraca się gwałtownie i zaczyna iść w stronę miasteczka. 

Voldemort nie zszedł na ląd. Może to miał być znak dla Harry'ego, że nie jest potrzebny? Że jednak kapitan Nagini się rozmyślił? Harry czuje palącą falę wstydu. Wyruszenie w morze, by odnaleźć rodziców było marzeniem Harry'ego, odkąd był dzieckiem, ale teraz widzi wszystkie wady tego planu i ogromne dziury, których nawet zapał nie mógłby zakryć. Co jeśli Voldemort chce go zabić? I jak miałby odnaleźć rodziców czy przekonać Voldemorta, żeby płynąć we właściwym kierunku, który wskazuje mapa? jego marna mapa, która może nie być prawdziwa, zawierać istotne błędy... A co jeśli...

Gorączkowe rozmyślania przerywa ciężar na lewym ramieniu Harry'ego. Chłopak zamiera i odwraca się powoli, by zobaczyć rekini uśmiech wysokiego mężczyzny o mysich włosach złapanych w luźny kucyk. Pirat cofa rękę zakończoną ostrym hakiem i przekrzywia głowę, spoglądając na Harry'ego świdrującym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. 

— Hej, a ty gdzie się wybierasz? 

Harry przełyka ślinę i spogląda na niewielki zarost, duży nos i ciemną karnację mężczyzny.

— Ja... Em...

— Kapitan chce cię na pokładzie — informuje go pirat z szerokim uśmiechem. Zęby błyskają, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że wyglądają wręcz zwierzęco. 

— Um... — Harry szuka odpowiednich słów, ale tak naprawdę to po prostu nie wie, co miałby powiedzieć. Czego chce? Coś w głębi aż rwie się ku przygodzie, ale racjonalne część umysłu dostarcza milion powodów, dlaczego podróż z piratami to idiotyczny pomysł. Ale z drugiej strony... czy Harry kiedykolwiek wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem? Chociaż raz w życiu?

— Nie pomyliłem się, co nie? Masz bliznę? — Pirat nachyla się i mruży oczy, przyglądając się czołu Harry'ego. — Nie no, dla mnie to wygląda jak błyskawica. Bo to jest błyskawica, no nie?

— Tak — mówi. — To ja. Muszę tylko wrócić po parę rzeczy...

Pirat nie pozwala dokończyć mu zdania.

— Idziesz teraz, albo wyjazd. 

— Ale...! Ja muszę wziąć jakieś ubrania i... inne rzeczy! — krzyczy Harry. Irytuje go ten wysoki pirat z szerokimi ramionami i rekinim uśmiechem. Ręką sprawdza, czy w kieszeni spoczywa tak ważna kartka papieru. Uspokojony już otwiera usta, by wykłócać się dalej, ale wtedy silne ręce podrywają go do góry i Harry zostaje przerzucony przez ramię jak wór ziemniaków.

— HEJ!

— Cicho, bo walnę cię w łeb i obudzisz się dopiero jak będziemy na otwartym morzu. 

— Chyba sobie żartujesz... — zaczyna Harry, próbując wyrwać się z silnego uścisku. Wierzga nogami, bije pięściami w szerokie plecy, ale jego starania przerywa cios w głowę, który sprawia, że świat zasłania czarna zasłona.

Gdy Harry odzyskuje przytomność, wszystko wokół się kręci. W ustach zalega cierpka suchość, tył głowy pulsuje tępym bólem, a przed oczami tańczą gwiazdy. Harry przymyka powieki, próbując zebrać rozkojarzone myśli. Gdy wzrok się wyostrza, a świat przestaje tańczyć, Harry próbuje wstać. I wtedy właśnie orientuje się, że został przywiązany do masztu. Szarpie dłońmi, ale sznury trzymają mocno i jedyny skutek, jaki uzyskuje Harry to obtarte nadgarstki. 

Po paru kolejnych bezskutecznych próbach przestaje bezsensownie się rzucać i obserwuje piratów krzątających się wokół niego. Mężczyzna w czarnych włosach sięgających za ucho, z którego zwisają trzy okrągłe złote kolczyki o różnej wielkości opiera się o kij miotły i z westchnieniem spogląda na wzburzone morze, które kołysze statkiem. Obok mężczyzny na burcie siedzi kobieta, której ciemne loki zdobią złote ozdoby i warkoczyki, włosy podtrzymuje czerwona chusta. Opiera ręce zdobione bransoletami o drewnianą burtę statku i mówi coś z uniesioną głową. Jej słowa tylko pogłębiają ponurą minę marynarza, który ze wściekłością kopie stojące obok wiadro z wodą. Parę kropel pada na pokład, a barczysty mężczyzna w kapeluszu warczy coś. Kobieta przewraca oczami ze słodkim uśmiechem i zeskakuje na pokład, by podejść do pirata i szepnąć mu coś na ucho.

Harry odwraca wzrok i spogląda w stronę steru, który trzyma kobieta. Różowowłosa kobieta. Ze śmiechem opowiada coś siedzącemu na schodach mężczyźnie, który zdaje się coś naprawiać. 

— Obudziłeś się, zapchlony szczurze lądowy?

_Oczywiście, że to musi być on_ — wzdycha w myślach Harry, spoglądając w ten rekini uśmiech. 

— Czego chcesz? — warczy, próbując udawać odważnego, choć jego głos brzmi słabo i niewyraźnie. 

Uśmiech pirata z hakiem zamiast ręki poszerza się, ale równie szybko znika pod wpływem ostrego krzyku.

— GREYBACK! 

Mężczyzna odwraca się w stronę głosu. Wzrok Harry'ego też tam podąża i wreszcie dostrzega jego — kapitana Nagini we własnej osobie.

— Miałeś go przyprowadzić do mnie, gdy tylko się obudzi. Bella! — Kobieta w czerwonej chuście na głowie aż podskakuje. — Powiedz Rabstanowi, że ma podgrzać resztki dzisiejszej zupy. I rozwiąż go, do cholery! 

Greyback posłusznie wyciąga ostry sztylet i przecina więzy krępujące nadgarstki Harry'ego, który rozciera je, starając się przywrócić w nich krążenie. 

Lord Voldemort stoi na schodach w długim, ciemnozielonym płaszczu ze srebrnymi guzikami i czarnym kapeluszu, spod którego błyszczą czerwone oczy. 

— Wstawaj i chodź — mówi do Harry'ego i odchodzi, nie czekając na odpowiedź. 

Harry niepewnie rozgląda się po członkach załogi, ale praktycznie nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, każdy zajmuje się swoimi zadaniami, a fale spokojnie uderzają o burty. W oddali majaczy jeszcze Plockton, a przed nimi rozpościera się szerokie morze. 

Voldemort zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami do swojej kajuty i ogląda na Harry'ego ze zniecierpliwioną miną. Harry nie widzi zbytnio wyboru, podąża za kapitanem Nagini, a gdy jest w środku, drzwi zamykają się z cichym skrzypieniem. 

Pomieszczenie rozświetla parę świec i lampa naftowa zwisająca z sufitu. Jest dzień, więc przez wielkie okna wpada duża ilość światła, a Harry zastanawia się, jak byłoby tutaj w nocy, kiedy jedyne światło rzucałyby właśnie te ogarki świec i lampa naftowa. 

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — Harry nie czeka, aż Voldemort zacznie. Należą mu się odpowiedzi i je dostanie, choćby miał krzyczeć i walić pięściami, dowie się, o co tutaj chodzi. A potem grzecznie poprosi o możliwość dołączenia do załogi i wszystko się ułoży.

Kapitan rozsiada się na zdobionym krześle, wyciąga pistolet, który po chwili kładzie na biurku i odchyla się, spoglądając na Harry'ego spod przymrużonych powiek.

— Bo tak chciałem — odpowiada cicho, a jego głos zdaje się wibrować wśród drewnianych ścian okrętu. — I, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ty też chciałeś.

— I nadal chcę! — żarliwie odpowiada Harry, choć szybko żałuje tych zbyt szczerych słów. A co jeśli znowu wpakuje się w kłopoty? — Chcę odnaleźć rodziców — precyzuje. 

— I myślisz, że ci pomogę?

— Em... tak? — Harry dopiero teraz czuje, w jak wielkie bagno się wpakował. 

— Na tym świecie nic nie jest za darmo, Harry. Szczególnie wśród piratów. 

— Więc czego chcesz?

— Uwielbiam konkretnych ludzi! — Voldemort uśmiecha się drapieżnie i nachyla, opierając łokcie o biurko, łącząc dłonie ze sobą. Ciemny pierścień błyszczy w blasku promieni wpadających do pomieszczenia przez witraże w oknach. — Widzisz, Harry... Istnieją pewne artefakty, na których niezwykle mi zależy. Chcę je mieć. A ty... jesteś kluczem do dwóch pozostałych Insygniów Śmierci.

— Przecież to bajka dla dzieci! Zwykła bujda! — Harry spogląda na twarz pirata, ale ten nie wydaje się żartować, wręcz przeciwnie, wygląda na śmiertelnie poważnego. — Naprawdę w to wierzysz? — dodaje cicho Harry.

— Aye. 

Voldemort odsuwa krzesło z głośnym skrzypieniem, by wstać i podejść blisko chłopaka. 

— Jak mam nie wierzyć, skoro świat dostarcza mi tak żywych dowodów, hm? — Pytanie Voldemorta jest wręcz pomrukiem drapieżnika, który wreszcie dorwał ofiarę w swoje długie pazury.

— Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro nic na ten temat nie wiem? 

— O to się nie martw. — Voldemort uśmiecha się łagodnie i unosi rękę, by pogładzić lodowatą dłonią bliznę Harry'ego. Delikatne śledzi chropowatą błyskawicę, a dotyk wzbudza dreszcze u Harry'ego, który odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość. — To jak będzie?

— Pomogę ci, a potem ty pomożesz mi odnaleźć rodziców?

— Żywych lub martwych, zależnie od stanu, w jakim ich znajdziemy. 

— Zgoda. — Harry uważnie obserwuje przystojną twarz pirata, którą po chwili rozświetla oszałamiający uśmiech.

— Interesy z tobą to sama przyjemność — mówi, wyciągając w stronę Harry'ego prawą rękę, którą przykrywa biały rękaw zakończony delikatną koronką. 

Harry niepewnie odwzajemnia uśmiech i uściska zaoferowaną dłoń, pieczętując swój los. Jednak nie może pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia pod skórą, że właśnie podpisał cyrograf z diabłem.

**Author's Note:**

> historia ruszy na dobre, gdy już uporam się z NG


End file.
